Unforeseen
by ThunderCannonX
Summary: A Fan Fiction off the widely known Television show "Pokemon". Travel along with Jared Lupo as he uncovers the mystery behind the secluded city, Alto Mare and follow him along as he ventures further past into even more mysteries. Latias Latios Jared Lupo Bianca ...
1. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...

* * *

EPILOGUE

The Ocean breeze lay across my face, saltwater as a taste set in my mouth. Umbreon stood next to me, looking around the boat. The air rushing past me as i stood on the cruise ship. I see this isolated island, an island i didn't know the name to. But i knew that the gamble was worth it. Trading that treasure in sure got me set.  
A free stay at an isolated island paid for life... Why not?  
I watched this island grow closer by the minute, thinking of what i was to do.  
Where will i go?

Ah... but that didn't matter to me yet. I was so infatuated with the sight of this almost Utopian looking city that i thought life would be perfect. Perfect for me.

_Ah, I see. We have a guest. Welcome my friend, my name is Jared. Jared Lupo. I am from the island of Johsnia. You may realize now that we are separate worlds, maybe the world you name... The World of Pokemon? Why that is, is because life chose for it to be. Everything happens for a reason... you reading this, me having my life be as it is so... everything!_

_Listen, i don't know how life is on your side of the story. But you will most likely get to know mine. My life, had its ups and downs. And you will be left with this information. No one on my side can know my story, but i made this book for any other people looking for a kick out of their life. But i can tell you one thing..._  
_This was one hell of a kick for me._


	2. Introduction: Docking and Exploration

Well, I guess this is going to be my first Fan Fiction on here. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please give me feedback.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...

* * *

"Do you see the city?" Umbreon asked me

"Yeah, It looks very nice" I replied, observing the spectacle from a distance

As soon as it had came to sight, we were already docking. We docked onto the island, and un-boarded. I grabbed my travel bag, and me and Umbreon went out. For an island this isolated, it had a formidable crowd out and about. I went towards docking service desk, I needed directions for the city hall.

"This place has alot of people for being in the middle of the ocean" Umbreon said

"Just wait untill Empoleon sees, he might go crazy, haha" I chuckled

Umbreon looked at me and cocked his head

"When are you going to let Empoleon and Staravia out anyway?" He asked

"Well, I figured I could take them out for a walk once we get settled inside the suite"

"Oh"

As I was walking to the service desk, i took a look around the city. Many buildings were made out of brick, so you could tell they were execptionally older than our current houses. The city had a french feel to it, but i had never been to a french territory before. This was a new experience, with a lightening weight to it. The city was a bright, peaceful place.

"How old do you think this city is?" Umbreon asked

"Hm... I'd say maybe a hundred years old" I said thoughtfully

I walked by a block and found something you wouldn't usually find in an average city. There aren't any roads! I observed to see that there were inlets spread across the town...

_ "There are no roads?"_

"I'd bet Empoleon would like this!" Umbreon said enthusiastically

People used these small row boats to get around with water routes instead of roads. So, you can imagine the boats as cars and roads as these miniature inlets.

"I've always wanted to come to a city like this" I said

We kept walking and soon ran into the support desk...

"Do you know where the city hall might be?" I asked the lady

"City Hall... Oh yes! It's right down this road" *She points to the left* " and make a right."

"Oh yeah, thanks alot" I said to her

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She pondered

"No, thats all for now" I replied

"Ok, you be on your way then" She smiled

I walked down a few blocks and saw a massive building, with Umbreon happily following me. I walked towards the building, and stopped upon seeing two sculptures. These weren't just fantasy sculptures, but they said that the two Pokemon above were existent before. I looked at them, they looked like Legendary Pokemon, artistically recreated. I had never seen a sculpture of such great detail.

"Who do you think those pokemon are" Umbreon questioned

"I have no idea"

I didn't pay much time looking at the sculptures, so I passed on and continued to the hall. I walked up to a sign.

**Alto Mare City Hall...**

_ "So that would be the name of the city"_

**City by the sea for over two hundred years**

**Home of the Legendary Pokemon: *Scratched Out Names***

The name was wiped out, as if someone tried to scratch it out. I simply ignored it and continued on. The door wasn't actually a door at all, but there was multiple openings where the doors would be. This looked as if this place was a museum, not a city hall.

Appearantly, it was both. And so forth, i continued into the Hall.

"Why is this place so big?" My companion asked

"Maybe they just wanted the place to be that way" I told him

We peered into the middle of the room and saw an enormous contraption. It had so many cogs and pistons, it boggled my mind. I came up close and saw an opening, while Umbreon was sniffing around. I couldn't see what was inside without having something to lean on. So i leaned against the contraption and looked inside. There was a cup for a small spherical obj-

"**HEY!**" I heard a man shout at me

The hair on Umbreon's back stood up

"Get off the DMA!"

_DMA... What's a DMA?_

"Sorry!" I replied to him

"Hmf..." He looked at me and Umbreon with disgrace, " You must be new here, hm?" He looked at me odd eyedly

_I had no idea what this object... or DMA was, but i was guessing it was very important._

"Yeah, we just came in on a boat about twenty minutes ago" I said with an apoligetic tone

"Well that explains it... Welcome to Alto Mare, city by the sea!" He said happily

_I guess being new to something makes it OK. I guess that's for everything that it applies to._

"Yeah, thanks. I was waiting for someone to help me with finding my room?" I asked

"... You must be the boy that won the all expense paid trip to here?" He pondered

"Yep, that'd be me" I told

"Well then, you'll be staying only a block away from here!" He said, and chuckled

_Someone had to explain something though... why did those people want that object so much for me to get an all expense paid trip for life? Who would want such an object for so much money? It was just a crystal ball that i won off some freak bet..._

"Well this'll be where you are going to stay!" He said as he pointed out the room

It was a pretty decent room, nothing too fancy. Looked like it was one room, and had a bathroom. But anything for free was worth it. Umbreon went around to look inside.

But Something felt off... As if, we had no privacy. Maybe as the term... being watched? I could almost relate to that term, but I doubt that it would necissarially be there. I shrugged it off and continued my mineature tour.

"So... what do you think?" He asked questionably

_This place really isn't half bad. Sure, it seems like it fit in with the oceanic backround with the light teal paint which might have been a little too much, but i don't think that'll get me out of here. It could probably fit my team in here for a while. But the annoying part bothering me was this uneasy feeling I'm having. I can't seem to shake this feeling, but i guess it's because I'm at the opposite side of the world._

_I shook the feeling after getting used to it..._

"Well... It's not bad." I said reassuringly "Not bad at all..."

"Are we going to be staying here Jared?"

"Yeah Umbreon, what do you think?" I replied

"I think its nice"

The elder looked at me

"Well then, i guess my work here is done. If you need me, I'll usually be at the Hall." He told me as he handed me the keys

"OK, thanks for the help!" I said

He looked at me, smiled, and left.

_Well, looks like i should start unpacking and getting ready to go take Umbreon for a walk. City seems lively now, so i might as well..._

_Wait, maybe I should bring out the others so they can see where we're staying!_

I grabbed my stash of pokeballs... "Go Empoleon and Staravia!"

As soon as i tossed their captive pokeballs, they were released in a white aura of energy which materialized them into my room. They sat there for a good 10 seconds, and started looking around.

"Whatcha guys think?" I asked the trio

They looked at me with a confused look

"This place? What about it" Empoleon asked me

"Well... Yeah, we live here now. Don't you remember me telling you guys?" I asked them

Staravia looked at me, "I like it, but why are we all the way on this side of the world?"

"Because we are getting to stay here for free" I told her

She cocked her head and took a minute to process... "Oh"

"Yeah, so you guys wanna go for a walk?" I asked the trio

"I guess I could go for a look around" Staravia said

"I don't really want to, I'll just be here" Empoleon added

"Ok, then we'll be back sooner or later today okay?" I asked him

"Ok" He replied

So I unpacked my bags, and we went out.

Staravia hopped off my shoulder and took flight as soon as we went outside.

I walked down the couple blocks, until I made my way to what seemed like the market. Getting a decent amount of money from the people that are paying for the suite, I guess that i have enough money to get some food later. There were many people either painting, or just enjoying the scenery. None of the technology we have back at homeland was here. Some people were talking on their cell phones, but that's about the tip of the iceberg.

_This place isn't really all electronically wired like homeland, i think this place is going to be very nice. _

Umbreon was following steadily while Staravia was flying overhead observing the area

This was the most lively city i think had existed, with many people heated into their conversations. I found a couple of people talking in on something that looked important.

I know it's rude to listen in on people in their conversations, but i couldn't resist. I leaned in, and got these words...

"... that kid sure gave us a deal!" The first girl said

"Pfft... Yeah, atleast he doesn't know what the orb can do." The other replied

"Let's go and plan what we're going to do this time" The first said enthusiastically

_Ball? What ball are they talking about? Who's this kid? ... I did sell a ball to someone for a hotel stay. Was i this kid? Why would it matter anyway...? I got inside a free hotel, i shouldn't ask about what i get._

_I should get home, it's already been a few hours._

I begin to walk home, and on my way, I bumped into many people. Umbreon was just able to stay at my pace since there were so many people walking between.

_I think this is rush hour_

-Clink-

I bump into one girl almost head on. I got a glimpse of what she looked like, and then we exchanged our apologies, and headed on our way... As i walk away, i notice something upon the ground. I see that it's a crystal ball. I go to pick it up.

As i picked the ball up, i felt it vibrating. It must have been the oddest feeling i may have ever experienced.

_Wh-What? Wait a sec..._

I looked at the object astonished as I noticed it looked very similar to the Orb i traded for this stay

_This looks like the orb i traded in! But this can't be the same one, the other was red. This one is blue... Well, i guess i shou-_

I then remember that that girl i bumped into dropped it.

"HEY!," I shout, " You dropped something!"

She didn't even turn around, she kept walking

So i came to run to her, but she started to pick up the pace. Umbreon nearly lost track of me while Staravia was just keeping up fine over in the air.

_Is she trying to avoid me?_

I started to pick up the pace more, but she kept further ahead of me. Soon, we were both running.

She turned into an allyway, and i followed.

"HEY, STOP. I got something of yours!" I yelled

She didn't stop. She turned around a corner, into an intersection allyway. I had no idea where she went.

Staravia flew down to me as Umbreon just caught up.

"Did you see where she went?" I asked Her

"No, it was too dark down there for me to see where she was heading" Staravia answered

"Well shit... what do i do with this thing?" I said as i looked into the ball

_I guess i Have to keep it. I mean, i guess she didn't want it, So why not keep it?_

We went home.

_This could be something potentially bad. She would not take it, like she was afraid she would get it back. But why?_

I looked at the ball.

_DAMN! I still have this feeling. I can't shake it, and it's starting to get on my nerves! I can't stand not having the privacy in this place... Maybe I should try something..._

I continued on to go and close every blind and window shade in the apartment.

_Oh lord. Much better._

I felt as if some over weighing force had been lifted. It didn't feel brightening, it just felt uplifting.

"And I guess that's all i needed to do!" I said happily

"Why, what was bothering you?" Empoleon asked while he was laying lazily on the bed

"Oh nothing that matters anymore..."

I yawned, as I was starting to feel sleepy

_I guess it's time to go to bed now._

I looked at the ball, as it shimmered a light blue aura across the room. I gave it one last look before i went to bed.

"Why do you think that the sphere is glowing?" Staravia asked me

"I don't know... maybe we'll find out tomorrow..." I told her

I dozed off into a deep sleep. But there was a dream I feel that I could never forget. And there was a story that went along with it.

_ There was once a peaceful planet. This planet had long reaches of plains, rivers, oceans, and forests. There lived a populative number of Pokemon along this planet... Many years after the appearance of these Pokemon, a new breed apeared along side the many new, and un-named pokemon flourished among plains and islands. Recently about 10 years ago, there was a threat to a tiny village prominently named Alto-Mare. The threat was of evil pokemon that had demolished this tiny village with everyone hiding in fear. About another year into the darkness, a pokemon that was un-named until then came and tried to stop these evil pokemon. The Defense Mechanism of Altomare, had been used in order to stop the ongoing threat of the two ancient pokemon of darkness that terrified the island. The DMA caused a rupture in the system, causing a huge tsunami. Doing his duty, this pokemon went on and stopped this tsunami... At a cost. He gave his life up, to protect this city. Not only leaving the city at peace, but two orphaned children of this pokemon and a mystical orb..._

I woke up.

_Oh lord! What kind of sadistic dream was that!? _

I sat up drenched in sweat. Umbreons ears shot up, and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a strange dream." I told him as i went to go wash my face off in the bathroom

_Why was this dream so vivid compared to any other dream i had? Why was this specific story involved so vividly? Is this important or something, because i don't see any point as in why I would be involved..._

I grabbed a towel, and started washing my face off.

_Oh lord, I feel like i'm going to throw up..._

I clenched my stomach as i felt this sickness in my body. Umbreon stretched, and then looked at the Orb.

"Jared, what is wrong with the orb?" He asked me

_Wait, what does he mean?_

"What do you mean Umbre-" I stopped mid-sentence

I looked at the gem to find something very odd. It was shifting colors. From blue to green, and back and forth.

_What? Why is it doing that?_

_..._

_THAT'S IT! That orb caused the dream!_

I looked at the orb profoundly

"Do you know why?" He asked me

_But why did I have that dream? Hmm... maybe that man knows about it. I should go over and ask him. I'd bet he'd know about what happened._

"I don't know, but I'm sure that the man at the museum sure does!" I explained

I grabbed the ball, and put on my jacket.

"Well, I'm coming too I guess..." Umbreon told me

"Ok, so lets go!"

...

We walked into the museum with the orb inside my jacket pocket.

_Where is this man?_

I looked around for some time, until I finally saw him. He was opening shop, since it was only six in the morning.

"Hey!" I shouted to him from across the museum

He looked at me in surprise

"Are you not liking your hotel room this much?!" He asked in a worried tone

"No, not at all. I had a question about something i found?" I told him, askingly

He looked at me as if I had something VERY important to him

"Oh really...? ... Can I see it?"

_There are a couple outcomes to this situation... Maybe it is something he really wants. Or, could it be something he wants for the greedy needs of being rich? ... Maybe, maybe not. It won't effect me that much if i show him, so why not?_

Oh but you see... It really did affect me

* * *

Definitely not going to be my best piece of writing, but I'm just trying to set an example of how some of the characters are. Hope you like this, and please lave some feedback.


End file.
